


I guess aces can be pretty cool

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Nekoma - Freeform, Mentions of the fukorodani team, Reader-Insert, Sass, Self Insert, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: Could someone be this oblivious? Well looks like you hadn't met Koutarou then.





	I guess aces can be pretty cool

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the second one shot I've managed to do! Hope you guys like it!

I wondered when this owl was going to realize your feelings for him.

You’ve been friends since middle school, when you found him on a corner crying because some kids had been making fun of his hair and you had cheered him up again, with a comment about how he looked like a majestic owl.

You look back on your younger self like; inflating his ego much?

Afterwards he looked for you at lunch, inviting you to go to his practice after school. He’d introduce himself and you did as well, and a friendship was formed.

It was somewhere between your last year of middle school and first year of highschool that you realized you had feelings for him. You were exasperated, but resigned to waiting until at least your third year, where you hoped you would be more bold.

Yes looking so bold.

Which brings us to now, with you pining over his dumbass for three and a half years.

I mean, you’ve been dropping hints like you were running out style. And pretty obvious ones so? What’s happening, why isn’t he reacting or doing anything?!

You didn't have it in your heart to blame him, nope I totally do, 100%, because the boy wasn’t that bright sometimes in things away from volleyball. Yeah, you have first-hand experience with his...one-track mind as you tried to tutor him in math. But the hints were so obvious that the entire team knew about it. And that was too many people to know about your crush.

Akaashi had advised you to just tell it to Koutarou frank, as it would help for you to finally find out if he liked you as well or not. But you didn't want to, because you had a fantasy of Koutarou being the one that confessed.

Good luck with that y/n-chan.

The days passed away in such fashion, complaining to the team about Koutarou’s obliviousness, dropping hints to him and just generally groaning when he failed to act.

You were at your wits end, you wanted him to do something before nationals was that too much to ask? Apparently it was.

You were watching the match against Nekoma, actually falling in love again everytime he spiked. He really does look cool when he spikes dammit! And hanging off the edge of your seat every time Nekoma received. But eventually Fukurodani won and you let out a relieved sigh, as if you had doubted they’d win and got up from your seat to congratulate him

 

When you approached him, he turned to you with a big smile, shouting hey, hey,hey! As he picked you up. You shouted that back at him, waiting for him to put you down so you could congratulate him.

“Damn Koutarou didn’t think you’d be so cool~!”

 

“You don’t think I’m cool?”

“Only when you’re tearing through blocks!”

“Yeah I do look pretty cool don’t I? Anyway Y/n-chan!”

“Yeah you dork?”

“Hey! Cheer me on against Iitachiyama ok?”

“But I always do?”

“Yeah but I wanna hear your voice! I’ll see you after the game!”

He looked at you with an indescribable emotion in his eyes before leaving, leaving you confused with both his request and what you had seen. You walked back up to the spectators area, waiting for Koutarou’s game to start. As soon as he came out on the court you screamed his name, Kou glancing up as he gave a grin and thumbs up before beginning to warm up.

The rest of the game passed with you cheering them on, groaning as Iitachiyama made a point and yelling hey,hey, hey! Right alongside kou. Unfortunately they lost, and you pursed your lips as you walked down to where Koutarou was, knowing that they still passed to nationals.

You were startled when you heard your name being called, and looked up to Koutarou walking up to you. You went to say something when Koutarou kissed you. You were in shock, eyes opening wide before closing them and pressing back on him.

After some time he pulled away, not completely as he still had a hand on your hip (when his hand got there you don't know) with a sheepish smile.

“I was hoping we’d win so this could've gone better but I couldn't wait.”

“What!?”

“You didn't think I was that oblivious right? I was just waiting for the right moment.”

You smacked his arm, glaring “That was such a dick move Kou!!”

“I know I’m sorry!!”

“Now I won't go out with you.”

“Y/n-chan!!!”

“Nope!”

“Please I love you.”

“... You dumb owl.”

“HEY! At least I'm your dumb owl~”

“Love you, you dork”

He confessed properly at school, and many people were sighing in relief, saying finally (especially the team and akaashi hoo boy).

Akaashi also told you how Bokuto-san talked about you for hours on practices you couldn't go and stay, which made Koutarou turn red and interrupt Akaashi. By the self-satisfied look on Akaashi’s face, you could tell he’d done his ‘revenge’ and you were intrigued.

Kou did tell you he’d talk about you in practice a lot, especially about your hints and how happy he was that you like him back, with Akaashi intervening in those rants and asking him when would he confess to you. He really was planning on being special, but they had lost.

“You made it special anyway Kou. I mean, someone like you can make pretty much anything special.”

“Are you praising me?”

“Kou don’t.”

You always made sure to really praise him in his dejected moments, not minding them that much and just wanting to see your happy owl.

“You know I won’t last forever right Kou?”  
“AND? You’re here now with me and that’s all that matters!”

“Nor Akaashi.”

“Why’d you bring him up? You’re all I need!”

“A bit unfortunate. But I guess Aces can be pretty cool.”

“Haha! See? I promise you won’t regret it y/n-chan.”

“I’m sure I wont, knowing it’s you Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't be shy on telling me what I need to improve tbh.


End file.
